


Aftermath

by Syrinide



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, F/M, Gay, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrinide/pseuds/Syrinide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green couldn't bear to seal away his counterparts forever, not after investing so much time together throughout their adventures, so he pulled the sword again.<br/>The Links have decided to spend more time together, even if there wasn't much of a goal. Although they were happy for the most part, something crucial was missing. Rather, someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Certain Longing For a Certain Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm going to try and keep this one going for a while, because Four Swords is honestly my childhood and I LOVE it to death, holy hell.  
> This story will contain yaoi (Hard and soft), boyslove, etc. So if you're uncomfortable with that, I advise you not to read it. ;w;
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!  
> I'll be trying to upload new chapters as frequently as I possibly can~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet can't seem to shake the fact that Shadow may be out there somewhere.  
> But where could he be..?

Quiet. The room was ever so quiet. Dim candle light cast dark, long shadows against the walls and shelves, which flickered and danced softly with the flame.

Slender, pale fingers skillfully flipped through pages. The small 'swish' of the paper echoed throughout the large library as Vio sat at his desk, the spine of the book rested in one hand, a warm tea in the other. The young man had been at this for hours on end, as he cherished the small amount of time he got to himself when the other Links were busy. He wasn't needed during this particular outing; if he was then he wouldn't miss a moment, due to his rather helpful and motherly nature. Vio let out a soft sigh, sinking into the fabric of the chair he sat in, wetting his finger, and flipping the old, brittle page.

This seemed to be the only thing that truly brought him a sense of adventure and belonging, being immersed in a good book. Adventures were nice of course, tons to see and experience, but Vio preferred the privacy of his own library with a book in his hand. Each page brought mystery and wonder, sadness or happiness. Each word had him aching to read on, to unravel the story deeper and deeper until it comes to it's finale. The violet Link was truly content like this, and his counterparts knew it as well.

Ever since that day, Vio's kept to himself more than he usually has before. His reclusive personality seemed to have heightened now that Shadow was gone. Yes, he had originally dissipated along with his shadow counterpart too that day, but Green couldn't seem to bear the loneliness that it had brought him, and pulled the sword again. Although it was true that the green clad boy had his childhood friend, Zelda, and his own father. He was never truly alone, but after spending time with the other Links he couldn't let them go forever.

The reunion was beautiful. Red, with tears pouring down his pale cheeks, pulled them all together for a long hug. Even Blue held onto everyone tightly, a dim but happy smile on his face. Vio remembered how happy he was to see everyone in a physical form again, and even now the memory never failed to make him smile to himself.

The Links have all grown over the years together, and they had all saved up enough rupees together to buy a large house for them all to reside, along a beautiful beachfront landscape. It took a lot of work and effort, but being heroes, they naturally raised quite a bit of funds from saving maidens from barbarians, to simple chores such as cutting villagers fields. Vio worked extra hard, even taking up a job in a local library to stock shelves. He put in extra effort to create his own little sanctuary in the bottom level of the house.

Blue had wanted it at first to create a training room for himself, but eventually the Links agreed on the library, due to Vio making the most money out of all of them. It seemed only fair. Eventually, after about 4 years, a beautiful library was created. Each tall shelf extending high, full of books containing endless amount of history, from fiction to reality. Vio remained here during most of his spare time, reading and even writing himself. He even found himself writing about Shadow one day. It's as if an unusual urge had possessed him to write about his time with his old friend. He felt certain words he wrote to pull at his emotions, as if the ink was running up through the feather of the quill pen, and into his veins. the piece stung him, even if he did enjoy reliving his memories with the Shadow. Although Vio and the rest of the Links were 18, Vio couldn't seem to put his past behind him. Guilt was all he ever felt when he remembered Shadow.

He never got to properly apologize for the unspeakable acts he'd committed against him, the words wouldn't even roll of his tongue as he watched Shadow fade away that day. Ever since, Vio has fought the immense urge to search the lands for Shadow, only to give his sincerest apologies. Maybe there were other reasons that Vio wanted to see Shadow again, but he wouldn't allow those thoughts to consume his mind as his guilt had already done.  
Vio had then closed the book after reading the last paragraph. He was left feeling rather satisfied with the ending. He placed the large book down on his desk, and leaned back a little in his chair, crossing one slender leg above the other. He took a long sip of the warm tea, and hummed softly to himself in content bliss as he listened to the chirping of the crickets outside the window. Vio finished his tea, then stood to leave his sanctuary and ascended the wooden staircase to the main floor of the empty house. It was very quiet with the others gone, he thought. He liked it.

Vio placed the empty tea cup on the counter when he reached the kitchen, then turned and leaned against it. He let his heavy eyelids slip closed as the cool night breeze whisped in through the open window from the beach. He inhaled the relaxing smell of the sea water. He tightened his silk robe around his body, and advanced slowly towards the back door which lead to the beach. There was something so inviting about the night time, and Vio found himself becoming quite the night owl. He stepped out into the crisp air, and drew the silk fabric around himself a little more. The air wasn't cold, nor did it have a nip to it, but Vio found himself to get cold rather easily.  
He began off of the smooth porch that the Links had built together, and stepped into the sand.  
To the boy's surprise, it was rather warm between his toes. With his feet in the sand, he sat on the edge of the wooden porch, his pale blue eyes trained on the rolling waves of the ocean ahead of him. The wind blew gently through his blonde locks, and Vio took in the calm of the night. The moon was bright in the sky, not a single cloud to be seen. It illuminated off of the water and sand, making the landscape nearly sparkle. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold, and it was all Vio's. This was his home. And the others were his family. Even if he may never see Shadow again, he has everything he needs here.  
He could be happy. He would try his hardest to be happy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Vio?" A small voice lulled the male from his deep sleep. It sounded calm, rather sweet, yet had a tinge of concern laced along the tone. Vio sleepily opened his eyes, and saw a blurry Red standing over him. It took him a moment, but he slowly awoke, and both the sounds of the waves crashing into the sand and the brightness of the sun began to flood into his senses.  
"Are you alright? Did you fall asleep out here?" Red kneeled down to Vio as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes a little. 

"I must have... Sorry to worry you. I guess I was just stargazing and sleep overcame me suddenly." Vio yawned, then gave a small but reassuring smile to the worried smaller male. 

"Okay, Vio! Would you like to come in, then? Blue helped me make some blueberry pancakes if you'd like some." Red stood again, holding a hand out to Vio with his signature, sugar sweet smile.

"Of course. You two make a good team. In the kitchen, at least." Vio chuckled softly, and took Red's hand. 

"Well, you're not wrong!" Red laughed softly, leading the still sleepy Vio in through the back door and into the kitchen. The moment he stepped into the house, the sweet smell of pancakes hit him. It smelled amazing, and he didn't realize how hungry he actually was until now. Green, by the looks of it had just finished setting the table, and Blue was taking the last two pancakes out of the pan and putting them on top of the massive pile that was stacked on a large plate.  
"Where were you, Vio? You look like you just woke up." Green questioned, taking a seat at the table.

"I accidentally fell asleep on the porch." He said with a rather straight face and took a seat across from Green.

"Yikes. Are you sore?" Green cringed. 

"Mmm... A little." Vio said through a yawn as Blue placed a plate in front of him. Blue served everyone, then sat down at the table himself with some pancakes. It seemed oddly quiet at first, which wasn't very normal for them. Usually it was hard to get a word in between the Links, yet the four were left eating in silence. The other Links had sensed some sort of change in Vio ever since they had reunited, but it seemed to have gotten worse over the passing years. 

"So," Vio broke the silence as he was cutting his food. "What did you guys do last night?"

"Just kinda went exploring." Blue took a sip of orange juice. 

"We saw some pretty unique looking animals!" Red piped up, seeming to bring a less tense environment to the room.

"Hmm. Where'd you guys go?" Vio questioned.

"We found a hidden path pretty deep in the forest. You should have seen it, Vio. It was beautiful." Green spoke before swallowing, his voice slightly muffled with food. 

"There was this huge pon-"

"Hey, shut up, Red." Blue cut Red off, his eyes nearly boring through him.

"Right... Sorry." 

"What? A huge what?" Vio looked up at Red, then to Blue. "What did you find, Red?"

"Ah..." Red glanced at Vio, then to Blue, who was still staring at him as if to say 'don't you dare'.  
"Sorry, Vio..." He sighed, before forking some food into his mouth and looking away.

"I want to know. Why are you hiding it from me?" Vio put his cutlery down, now staring at Green, who was looking down at his food. 

"It was nothing. It was just... a pond." Green scratched his head, still not making eye contact.

"A pond? Do elaborate." Vio seemed quiet intrigued. What were they hiding from him? Green just sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing at Blue. Blue rolled his eyes.

"You're really not gonna tell him now? After it's really fucking obvious that were not saying something?" Blue grumbled. 

"I think he deserves to know, Green..." Red had solemnly glanced at the main of the four.

"No, Red. I'm sorry, Vio. It could cause problems-" Vio stood suddenly, the sound of the chair sliding back against the wooden floor interrupting Green. He had a rather intense look in his eyes which was rather unlike him.

"Tell me, Green." He spoke softly, contradicting the anxious expression he wore. "What problems could it arise?" 

"No, I'm sorry. I... I have to go. I'm seeing Zelda today." Green stood as well, ignoring Red's remark about not finishing his food, and headed upstairs. It was silent until the sound of his bedroom door closed. 

"Well, He's not finishing this so." Blue broke the silence, sticking his fork into Greens left overs and pulling them onto his own plate. 

"Blue..." Red seemed as if something was really bothering him, as he was nearly squirming in his seat. He glanced up at Vio for a moment with sorry eyes.

"Just let it go, Red." Blue said with a mouthful of pancakes. Vio sighed deeply, turning his back on the two and headed up the creaky wooden stairs to the second floor. He ignored Red as he called out for him, and stepped into his room, locking the door behind himself. He leaned against the door for a moment. Why were they hiding things? What was so substantial about this pond that they had found, that they have to hide it from him? It only fueled him more, the idea of not knowing what was there. He slipped out of his robe, and put on his violet tunic. He was going to find out what this was, and nothing could stop him. He had this feeling in his chest... This feeling that it had something to do with Shadow. Something was compelling him, intriguing him greatly. He needed to know what they were hiding.

The Violet clad boy snuck out of the house quietly, not arising any attention from the other Links, who were playing a board game in the living room. He overheard Red winning, and Blue being a rather sore loser. The sun was shining brightly outside, and the sounds of birds chirping and wind wisping through the forests trees filled the boys senses. He stepped off the porch and headed into the barn, approaching his horse. 

"Hey there, girl." He whispered to the mare, running his hand gently down her soft, pale brown nose. He unhooked her reins from the wooden post, and hopped up onto her back. She made a soft fluttering sound, and stepped out of the Barn.  
"Hyeah." Vio spoke softly to the horse, gently whipping the reigns. The mare began into a trot, following the path that lead deep into the trees. All he had to do was find this hidden path, which shouldn't be too hard, due to his observatory personality.  
He would find this path. He would reveal the secrets that his family wouldnt reveal to him, by himself.


	2. Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this series is marked Mature for future reasons!  
> I'm trying to keep it a slow build between the relationships which will be Blue and Red, Green and Zelda, And of course Vio and Shadow!
> 
> I'll stop rambling, enjoy the story, and thank you so much for reading!

It felt as if Vio has been searching all day. The sun was beginning to beat down on his face, burning it a bit, tinging a light red tint across his pale nose. Although it hurt and he was getting tired and a tinge of frustration was boiling up inside of his chest, he kept searching for this hidden path. He had brought the horse to a walk now, and had turned her around multiple times when he thought he may have missed it. What it usually turned out to be is a path with a dead end, or a path that lead into the main one, or one that even took him out of the forest entirely. The air was getting cooler, and the sky became a deep orange as the sun was setting over the distant hills, shielded by tall trees that casted heavy shadows onto the path. 

Vio knew he needed to leave the forest before dark, due to the monsters and shadow beings that lurked within the darkness once it had fallen over Hyrule. He had his sword, and his bow, so he wasn't too worried about the possibility of being attacked. Even if he was, the swordsman was excellent at combat. He was good at close combat, but his best ability was long range weapons, his favorite being his bow. His aim was impeccable, and seemed to hit the target at least 80 percent of the time. 

He could hear the eerie groans of various monsters deep within the brush, although he wasn't sure how close it was, he kept a steady pace on his horse. Focused pale blue orbs scanned the edges of the path closely, looking for any sort of change in the trees and bushes. If the others found this 'secret' path, then he could. He was far more observatory than the rest. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, rather the edge of the trees. His horse uttered a cautious nicker, and the Violet clad boy's eyes darted ahead of them, pulling back on the reigns gently to order the mare to a standstill. He caught a glance of something small and dark, the moon reflecting off of the black fur. His brows narrowed as he focused on this creature. He watched it dart into the trees and Vio swiftly hopped off of his horse, advancing quickly into the thick brush after the being, in attempt to pursue it. His long legs made it easy to move fast, and he was agile as he pushed through the bushes and tree branches in his path. Some were sharp, and sliced at his flesh and ripped his tunic slightly. Finally, he burst through the brush and into a large, open space. He stood still, focused eyes darting in every direction, breath heavy and slow. It seemed as if the world had silenced around him, the only audible sound being a few chirps from a few crickets somewhere in the distance.

Violet finally took a step forward, his eyes now trained on something. A large pond, which resided in the middle of the grassy clearing. A heavy feeling in his chest seemed to have come out of nowhere as he advanced towards what looked to be a small body of water. Was it a spring of some sort? As he approached it and stood at the edge, his brows furrowed, and his teeth sank nervously into his lower lip. The water was pure black, sleek and smooth, seeming to stand completely still. As Vio leaned over it, his reflection appeared clearly, much clearer than water would reflect.

"What the..." He mumbled to himself. This... wasn't water. Ice, maybe? He kneeled next to it, to carefully, and slowly, run his hand along it. To his surprise, the liquid seemed to have the consistency of tar. It was thick, and as Vio withdrew his hand, the substance stuck to him. What on earth was this stuff...?

"Hey." A stern voice broke the deafening silence, and Vio froze. His hand swiftly moved to his back, grasping the bow that was there. As fast as he could move, he withdrew it from the holder, along with two arrows and swivelled around, aiming the loaded bow at the voice. 

"Get away from that." The male voice spoke sternly. Coldly. He wore a deep black cloak around his rather short stature, and didn't even flinch when the other male drew his bow threateningly. 

"Who are you?" Vio spoke quickly, his voice meant business. He didn't know who was underneath the cloak, but he was ready if the latter would attack. 

"I said... Get away from there. Now." The shorter, cloaked male withdrew his hand from his cloak to his side, revealing long, black, sharp claws. "NOW." Venom laced his tone.

Vio flinched, and pulled the string of the bow back slightly. He stepped back from the threatening male, but unfortunately, lost his footing when the back of his heel hit a small rock. He fell, back into the unidentifiable liquid. A startled yell escaped his lips as the pure black, thick liquid began to pull him down, wrapping around him and sucking him under. He was panicked, and he thrashed around in a futile attempt to break free from the black, gooey tendrils that pulled him further with every movement.

"What is this?!" He gasped out, nearly fully submerged now. All Vio could see, before the substance began to blind him, was the cloaked being standing above him. He just stood there. Vio cried out, and reached up to him for some form of help. Anything...

The darkness consumed him entirely. He couldn't see anything at all anymore, and he held his breath in fear of inhaling the substance. This had to be a dream, he thought. He was trying his hardest to convince himself that it wasn't real. It couldn't be. He held his hands out in front if his face, and he could barely see them due to the darkness. He called out, with the last of his breath, yet it didn't sound as if he was submerged in liquid. He nervously inhaled, and to his surprise, he could breathe just fine. It was if oxygen filled his lungs, like he never fell into this liquid in the first place. Eventually, as he felt as if he was sinking deeper and deeper, his feet met the ground. He clutched his bow, and drew in a shaky breath, and began to walk slowly. 

It seemed to be nearly a minute he was down there, and he was already terrified. The darkness was overwhelming, and the groans and bellows of unidentifiable creatures were echoed from every direction. Vio felt so very vulnerable. He drew his bow quickly, pointing it in every direction, chest heaving and ready to fire. He could have sworn that he heard the sound of footsteps. Footsteps that were circling him, stalking him. In this unfamiliar territory, he was prey to whatever predators lurked in this unfamiliar realm. Something sounded as if it was coming closer to him, and he pinpointed it, aiming the arrow in the direction. 

"Stay back...!" He said sternly, yet there was tremble of fear in his voice. The footsteps drew closer, and fast. Suddenly, something grabbed him. The other held him close, seeming to fly upwards rather fast, Vio in its arms against its chest. There was warmth... A heartbeat. Vio felt warm in the others arms, and felt strangely more relaxed. They burst through the surface of the black substance that Vio had previously fallen into, and the moonlight flooded into his eyes. He could see now, and saw that the person who had saved him, was the cloaked man from earlier. They landed, and the cloaked man placed him down.

"I told you to stay away from it, you idiot...." He spoke softly, that anger from before seemed to be gone from his tone. Vio just stared up at him, eyes wide from disbelief. 

"Who are you? What was that?" Vio stood, his eyes trained on the shorter male, demanding answers. 

"It's not important. You're not supposed to be here. Now go..." The latter turned away from Vio. 

"Your voice..." Vio nearly whispered, speaking his thoughts out loud. 

"What about it?"

"It's familiar, somehow..." He spoke softly, feeling his heart pound a little in his chest. 

"I said go..." The other growled under his breath. Vio cautiously stepped towards him, and the other must have heard because he whipped around with a slight snarl. 

"Don't touch me..!" Vio could see his bared fangs from under the shadow of the cloak's hood. The smaller seemed to be trembling slightly.

"Hey..." Vio's voice was soft and gentle. "Please... tell me who you are. I... I have to know. You seem so familiar to me..."

The cloaked male stayed silent. He seemed as if he wanted to say something so badly, but he held his tongue. He turned his head slightly, a light sigh escaping his lips. 

"Fine." He finally said. "But before I do... I want you to know, that I don't want to associate myself with you anymore once you see who I am." He growled, his tanned fingers holding on to the fabric of the black cloak's hood. Vio watched, his heart pounding with anticipation, his pale blue eyes wide. The other removed his hood finally, the moonlight shining brilliantly against his deep purple hair.


End file.
